Guinan
thumb|Guinan (2371) Guinan ist die äußerst geheimnisvolle Bardame des Zehn Vorne, dem Aufenthaltsraum an Bord der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]]. Sie ist eine El-Aurianerin, ein Volk der „Zuhörer“ irgendwo aus dem Delta-Quadranten, welche von den Borg nach einem Angriff weit verstreut worden sind. Der omnipotente Q bezeichnet sie als böses Wesen. Früheres Leben 19. Jahrhundert thumb|Guinan und Mark Twain Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts befindet sich Guinan auf der Erde, wo sie sich vor ihrem Vater versteckt. ( ) Bei ihrem längeren Aufenthalt auf der Erde im 19. Jahrhundert nimmt sie die Rolle einer wohlhabenden Dame an, die in San Francisco lebt. Dort wird sie nach einiger Zeit mit Mr. Clemens bekanntgemacht, mit dem sie einige interessante Gespräche führt. Wie viele Menschen ist er der Meinung, dass die Erde die einzige Welt in der Galaxis sei, auf der Leben existieren würde. Allerdings entgegnet ihm "Madame Guinan" darauf, dass es möglicherweise viele tausend andere Welten gäbe, auf denen Leben existiert. Clemens zufolge wäre die Erde dann jedoch weniger wert und würde an Glanz verlieren, aber laut Guinan sei ein Diamant immer noch ein Diamant, egal wie viele es davon gäbe. Später ertappen sie und Data ihn dabei, wie er in dessen Hotelzimmer herumschnüffelt und Datas primitive Rekonstruktion eines Tricorders sabotiert, indem er eine wichtige Komponente entfernt. Es gibt erneut Probleme mit Mr. Clemens, als die ebenfalls in der Zeit zurückgereiste Besatzung der Enterprise in einer Höhle nahe San Francisco die Devidianer stellt, welche menschliche Lebensenergie in diesem Zeitalter "ernten", um sich auf ihrer Heimatwelt davon zu ernähren. Clemens taucht mit einem Revolver auf und will für Ruhe sorgen, indem er mit den Behörden droht, allerdings nutzt einer der Devidianer die Situation und aktiviert das Zeitreiseportal, wobei Guinan verletzt wird. Clemens, der zunächst mit in die Zukunft reist, kehrt später zurück und löst Picard ab, der zurückgeblieben ist, um seiner "alten Freundin" Guinan beizustehen. ( ) 23. Jahrhundert 2293 flieht sie vor den Borg, die das El-Aurian-System zerstören und dessen Bevölkerung assimilieren, mit der [[SS Lakul|SS Lakul]] zur Erde. Die Lakul gerät jedoch in das geheimnisvolle Energieband, das zum Nexus führt und alle 39,1 Jahre diese Galaxie passiert. Unter dem extrem starken Druck zerbricht das zweite Flüchtlingsschiff, die SS Robert Fox. Auch die Lakul zeigt bereits extreme Hüllendeformierungen. Glücklicherweise kann Scotty sie von der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-B)]] aus herüberbeamen, sodass sie und 46 andere Personen auf der Lakul gerettet werden und Pavel Andreievich Chekov sich um sie kümmert. Wie alle anderen El-Aurianer ist sie durch die Trennung vom Nexus sehr verwirrt, jedoch neigt sie nicht zu Aggressionen und Wut wie Tolian Soran. ( ) Ihr Leben im 24. Jahrhundert An Bord der Enterprise kommt sie 2365 auf persönlichen Wunsch Captain Picards, zu dem sie – wie sich bei einer Zeitreise Picards in das 19. Jahrhundert erst herausstellt – eine sehr tiefgehende Beziehung hat. Dort übernimmt sie das Zehn Vorne. ( ) )}} Das Zehn Vorne thumb|Guinan probiert eine Kreation im Zehn Vorne aus. Das Zehn Vorne ist der Arbeitsplatz Guinans, hier kommen viele Crewmitglieder hin um sich zu entspannen oder um sich von Guinan beraten zu lassen. (verschiedenene TNG-Folgen) Im Zehn Vorne wird auch Synthehol ausgeschenkt, jedoch hat Guinan einen Vorrat an echten alkoholischen Getränken für besondere Anlässe, die im Gegensatz zu den Vorschriften der Sternenflotte stehen, die Synthehol als Alkoholersatz vorsehen. ( ) Auch gibt sie verschiedenen Offizieren immer wieder neue Getränke, zum Beispiel neue Kreationen von Forcas III oder probiert hier selber Kreationen aus. ( ; ) Sie übernimmt die Bar 2365 und leitet sie bis zum Absturz der Enterprise-D auf Veridian III im Jahre 2371. ( ; ) Persönliches Familiäres In ihrem Leben ist Guinan 23 mal verheiratet und hat viele Kinder. Zu ihrem Onkel Terkim, dem „schwarzen Schaf“ der Familie, hat sie ein sehr gutes Verhältnis. Im Jahre 1893 versteckt sie sich vor ihrem Vater auf der Erde. ( ; ) Ihr Vater ist nach ihrer Aussage ungefähr 700 Jahre alt. ( ) Vorlieben thumb|Guinan bring den Mob unter Kontrolle Sie ist geübt im Umgang mit dem Phaser und besiegt so zum Beispiel Worf auf Level 14 im Trainingsraum mit Leichtigkeit, weil er unter ihrem Niveau ist und sie dieses Spiel schon um einiges länger spielt als Worf. Des Weiteren hat sie im Zehn Vorne eine Energiewaffe, mit der sie einen Mob unter Kontrolle bringt. ( ) Sie spielt Schach und hat manchmal Vorahnungen. Auch nimmt sie Fechtstunden bei Picard, um ihre Kampftechnik zu verbessern und ihre Unterarme zu stärken, die sie als Barkeeperin benötigt. Sie mag diese Sportart aber nicht. Außerdem probiert sie gerne neue Getränkevariationen aus. ( ; ) Als Kind hat sie ein tarkassianisches Messerbiest, dessen Fell so schwarz wie die Nacht ist, als imaginären Freund, an das sie sich immer ankuschelt, wenn sie schläft und das sie beschützt. ( ) Persönliche Beziehungen an Bord der Enterprise Für die Führungsoffiziere ist sie auch noch eine inoffizielle Beraterin, die ihnen mit Rat zur Seite steht. Jean-Luc Picard thumb|Miteinander vertraut seit Jahrhunderten: Guinan und Picard Guinan und Picard pflegen eine sehr lange Beziehung, welche, nach ihrer Aussage, über Freundschaft und Familie hinaus geht. Sie trifft Picard für sie zum ersten Mal im Jahr 1893, als er durch eine Mission durch eine Zeitreise in das 19. Jahrhundert kommt. Guinan versteckt sich damals vor ihrem Vater in San Francisco. Picard pflegt sie, als sie bei einer Auseinandersetzung in einer Höhle verletzt wird, bis er wieder in seine Zeit zurückkehrt. Als sich Picard zu Anfang weigert, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, sagt sie ihm, dass, wenn er nicht in die Vergangenheit reist, sich beide nie begegnen würden. ( ) Nach der ersten Begegnung mit den Borg spielen die beiden Schach im Zehn Vorne. Dabei erzählt sie ihm, dass Q eine Reihe von Ereignissen in Gang gesetzt hätte, wodurch das Zusammentreffen mit den Borg viel früher als nötig zustande komme. Sie rechne damit, dass man mit den Borg wohl einen Status Quo erreichen würde, bis dahin seien alle nur primitive Eingeborene für die Borg. Picard gewinnt das Schachspiel, zum ersten Mal. ( ) Als durch die Zeitreise der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-C)]] die Zeitlinie verändert wird, kommt Guinan auf die Brücke und drängt auf ein Gespräch mit Picard. Sie berichtet, dass sich alles verändert habe und nichts mehr so sei, wie es sein sollte. Sie kann ihm nicht genau sagen, was sich verändert hat, jedoch weiß sie, egal was sie sich ansieht, dass es falsch sei. Sie meint, es sollten Familien mit Kindern an Bord sein, woraufhin Picard jedoch erwidert, dass man im Krieg sei, was wiederum nicht Guinans Gefühlen entspricht. Sie entgegnet, die Enterprise-D sei ein Schiff des Friedens. [[Datei:Guinan in einer alternativen Zeitlinie.jpg|thumb|Guinan fordert Picard auf die Enterprise-C zurückzuschicken.]] Sie bittet ihn schließlich die Enterprise-C zurückzuschicken, da sie nicht in diese Zeit gehört. Allerdings lässt sich Picard erst nach einem erneuten Gespräch, in dem die beiden die möglichen und vergangenen Opfer abwägen, davon überzeugen, die Besatzung der Enterprise-C zurückzuschicken. ( ) Als die Schlacht mit den Borg nach einer ersten Begegnung kurz bevorsteht, besichtigt Picard nach einer irdischen Tradition das gesamte Schiff, das sich in einem Nebel versteckt. Guinan erwähnt, dass man das nur vor einer hoffnungslosen Schlacht täte, was allerdings Picard mit Admiral Nelsons Inspektion auf der [[HMS Victory|HMS Victory]] zu widerlegen versucht. Der Admiral stirbt zwar in der Schlacht, allerdings geht das Schiff siegreich aus ihr hervor. Er kommt auf Kaiser Honorius zu sprechen, und fragt sich, ob es ihm klar war, als die Westgoten die Hügel Roms überquerten, dass Rom fallen würde. Seiner Meinung nach sei dies eine weitere Episode der Geschichte und er fragt sich, ob die Föderation hier enden wird. Guinan verneint und auf seine Frage, ob sie sich sicher wäre, erwähnt sie ihre Erfahrungen mit den Borg. Als diese ihre Welt zerstörten, verstreute sich ihr Volk in die gesamte Galaxie, überlebte jedoch. Genau das würde auch mit den Menschen geschehen. Und solange es Menschen wie Picard gäbe, die an ihren Idealen festhalten würden, würde man eines Tages siegen, egal, ob es Jahrtausende dauere. Captain Picard hat außerdem immer Zeit für sie, falls es nötig ist. Deshalb ist sie es selbst bei seiner Assimilierung gewohnt, jederzeit mit dem Captain des Schiffs zu sprechen. Jedoch ist es aufgrund der Assimilierung Picards stattdessen Riker, mit dem sie spricht. ( ) thumb|left|Guinan als Gloria Sie taucht auch in seinen Dixon-Hill-Romanen als Gloria auf, aber beide werden unterbrochen. ( ) Zudem wettet sie mit Captain Picard, dass sie Worf zum Lachen bringe, bevor er Lieutenant Commander wird. Als Sela Picard später erzählt, dass er Tasha Yar in die Vergangenheit geschickt hat, glaubt er es anfangs nicht, doch später bestätigt Guinan Selas Geschichte. Er hat Tasha Yar in die Vergangenheit geschickt, hatte jedoch "keine Ahnung" über weitere Informationen. ( ) thumb|Guinan und Picard reden nach dem Fechten. Er gibt ihr Fechtunterricht. Bei einer Fechtstunde fragt sie ihn, ob es weise sei, eine Borg-Drohne an Bord zu haben. Picard antwortet, er sei sich nicht sicher, woraufhin sie ihm sagt, die Borg würden sie verfolgen, trotz Picards humanitären Gründen, als Crusher darauf besteht, die Drohne an Bord zu holen. Er wüsste es besser als jeder andere an Bord der Enterprise. Sie zeigt ihm durch eine Finte, dass, wenn er Mitleid mit den Borg haben würde, sie ihn trotzdem angreifen würden, indem sie so tut, als hätte sie sich verletzt und danach Picard besiegt, weil er Mitleid mit ihr gehabt hat. Das gleiche würden die Borg auch mit der Enterprise machen. Nachdem sie Hugh besucht, geht sie zu Picard und beginnt bei einem Gespräch zuerst mit der Fechtstunde, kommt dann aber auf Hugh zu sprechen. Sie habe ihn, aus reiner Neugier, wie sie betont, besucht und fragt, ob er wüsste, ob er das richtige tut, und er soll sie überzeugen, da sie sich nicht sicher sei. Er sagt, dass sie ihm einen Degen an den Bauch gehalten hat, um ihn zu überzeugen, Hugh zu entfernen, und er bezeichnet ihn als Feind. Dann fragt Guinan, ob er mit Hugh geredet habe. Mit einer Person, was von ihr ebenfalls betont wird. Picard entgegnet wütend, er sei keine Person, sondern ein Borg und habe nicht mit ihm geredet. Und egal, wie jung er sei, er sei nicht unschuldig. Guinan fährt, mit Betonung auf dem Wort Person, fort und führt aus, wenn er diese Person benutzen würde, um die Borg zu vernichten, sollte er ihr zumindest in die Augen blicken, da sie sich nicht sicher war, ob er ein Borg mehr sei. Picard dementiert dies, indem er meint, dass Hugh trotzdem ein Borg sei, egal ob ihm einer seiner Offiziere einen Namen gegeben habe. Und egal, wie lange sie an sein Gewissen appelliert, er würde seine Pläne nicht ändern. Sie erwidert, zornig, dass, wenn er nicht mit Hugh sprechen würde, er mit dieser Entscheidung schwerer leben müsse, als ihm bewusst sei, und geht anschließend. Picard redet mit Hugh, was ihm von seinen Plan abhält. ( ) Später sagt sie Geordi La Forge, dass sie sich von kahlen Männern angezogen fühlt, weil einer ihr das Leben gerettet hat. Damit bezieht sie sich auf Picard, der für sie in der Vergangenheit zurückgeblieben sei. ( ) Data thumb|Guinan zeigt Data, dass es so nicht funktioniert. Für Data ist sie, wie auch all seine anderen Bezugspersonen, immer wieder eine große Hilfe bei seiner Entwicklung zum Menschen. So versucht er mit ihrer Hilfe den menschlichen Humor zu verstehen, indem er mit ihr auf dem Holodeck eine Vorstellung als Stand-Up-Comedian probt. ( ) Laut Guinan ist Data ein perfektes Beispiel für Q, an ihm könne Q noch viel lernen, was es bedeutet, Mensch zu sein, als dieser seine Kräfte vorübergehend verliert. ( ) Während seiner Beziehung mit Jenna D'Sora rät sie ihm, er könne es doch einmal versuchen. ( ) Bei seiner Zeitreise ins Jahr 1893 liest er etwas über sie in der Zeitung und eilt zu ihrem Anwesen. Er bezeichnet sich als ein persönlicher Freund von Madam Guinan, da sie die einzige Person ist, die er kennt. Sie nimmt an, dass er von ihrem Vater geschickt worden ist, jedoch dementiert er dies und gesteht ihr, dass er ein Androide und in die Vergangenheit gereist sei. Beide würden in der Zukunft auf einem Raumschiff dienen. Sie hilft ihm dabei, in die Zukunft zu reisen, und verteidigt ihn gegenüber Mr. Clemens. ( ) Auf Grund der durch den Emotionschip verursachten Emotionen kann Data erstmals ein Getränk von Guinan richtig "schmecken". Er hasst das Getränk von Forcas III, will danach jedoch mehr. ( ) Lal thumb|Lal und Guinan im Zehn Vorne Data glaubt außerdem, dass seine Tochter Lal das Sozialverhalten der Menschen am besten im Zehn Vorne beobachten könnte, weshalb Guinan ihr gerne eine Stelle im Zehn Vorne verschafft. Sie kläre Lal über alle anfallenden Themen der Menschlichkeit auf und beobachtet später mit Data, wie Lal im Zehn Vorne arbeitet. ( ) Geordi La Forge thumb|left|Guinan und Geordi auf der Hochzeit der Rikers Nach einer Verabredung von Geordi La Forge erzählt sie ihm, dass sie sich von kahlköpfigen Männern angezogen fühle, weil einer ihr das Leben gerettet habe. Wie sich später zeigt, ist dies Picard, der sich auf einer Zeitreise befunden hat. Gleichzeitig gibt sie ihm Tipps, wie man sich mit einer Frau trifft. Bei seiner Begegnung mit Doktor Leah Brahms erinnert er sich an ihre Tipps und nutzt sie. ( ) Da La Forge Bedenken hat, Hugh, die Borgdrohne, die von der Enterprise aufgelesen worden ist, in eine Killermaschine zu verwandeln, fragte Guinan ihn, warum Hugh einen Namen habe. La Forge sagt, Hugh sei nicht so, wie er erwartet habe. Er sei wie ein Kind, woraufhin Guinan erwidert, er sei heute schon der zweite, der von Hugh spricht als sei er ein verirrtes Kind. Als La Forge nicht mehr sicher ist, Hugh zu einer Waffe zu machen, sagt Guinan, dass, wenn seine "Großen Brüder" kämen, um nach Hugh zu suchen, würden sie ihn finden und die Enterprise vernichten. Sie hätte keine Bedenken, obwohl sie sehr humanistisch eingestellt ist. Nach dieser Antwort fordert La Forge Guinan dazu auf, mit Hugh zu reden, was sie jedoch ablehnt, da sie ihm nichts zu sagen habe. La Forge erwidert, dass sie einfach das tun sollte, was sie am besten kann: Zuhören, was Guinan schließlich zu Hugh schickt. ( ) 2379 sitzen beide auf der Hochzeit der Rikers zusammen und sie erzählt ihm von ihren dreiundzwanzig Hochzeiten. ( ) Worf thumb|Guinan geht auf Worfs Niveau herab und besiegt ihn mit dem Phaser Worf ist als Klingone an Bord des Schiffs sehr auf seine Traditionen bedacht. Dennoch gelingt es Guinan ihn mit einem Glas Johannisbeersaft von der Erde zu überraschen. Er bezeichnet es als ein "Getränk für Krieger". Als sie ihn nun fragt, warum er denn keine Frau auf der Enterprise hätte, sagt er, dass nur eine Klingonin eine "angemessene Gesellschaft" wäre. Sie bezeichnet ihn deshalb als Feigling, er dementiert dies aber, weil er die menschlichen Frauen zu schwach fände. ( ) Sie wettet mit Picard, dass sie ihn, einen klingonischen Krieger, zum Lachen bringen würde. Als er sagt, dass Klingonen nicht lachen, erwidert sie, dass sie schon Klingonen lachen gehört hat, dass sich einem die Haare kräuseln würden ( ). Er lache hingegen nicht, andere Klingonen, darunter auch Alexander, tun es hingegen. Während des Gespräches beharrte er darauf, dass Klingonen nicht lachen und er nicht lacht, weil ihm nicht danach zu Mute ist. Sie besiegt ihn linkshändig im Level 14 mit dem Phaser und hat zu ihm eine freundschaftliche Beziehung. Allerdings hat sie sich auf sein Phaser-Niveau hinunterbegeben, schließlich spielt sie dieses Spiel schon, bevor er geboren worden ist. Bei diesem "Duell" fragt sie ihn auch, wo denn Alexander sei, Worfs Sohn. Er sagt, dass er Alexander auf die Erde zu seinen Eltern geschickt hat. ( ) Ro Laren thumb|Ob sie will oder nicht: Ro Laren hat jetzt eine neue Freundin – Guinan. Als Ro Laren im Auftrag von Admiral Kennelly an Bord der Enterprise kommt, bemerkt sie, dass Ro sich in einer Zwickmühle befindet. Als Ro im Zehn Vorne sitzt, merkt Guinan außerdem, dass sie ganz alleine und ohne Freunde da sei. Sie spricht Ro darauf an, die antwortet, sie hätte keine Freunde, weil sie mit niemanden lang genug zusammen sei, um ihn als Freund zu bezeichnen. Guinan sagt ihr, dass sie nun einen, nämlich sie, hätte. Nachdem Picard später Ro suspendiert, besucht Guinan sie in ihrem Quartier und geht mit ihr zum Captain. Sie verschafft ihr bei ihm Gehör, als sie ihm gegenüber Ro als ihre Freundin bezeichnet. Picard erwähnt gegenüber Ro im Gespräch, dass es sehr schwer wäre, von Guinan als Freund bezeichnet zu werden, da sie sehr wählerisch sei. ( ) Einige Monate später ist sie mit Picard, Keiko O'Brien und Ro Laren an Bord eines Shuttles, welches in ein molekulares Inversionsfeld gerät. Als man die vier per Notfalltransport auf die Enterprise zurückholt, sind sie alle stark verjüngt – auch Ro Laren und Guinan, die Ro Laren nun ermuntert, ihr Kindsein zu entdecken und sich als ein solches zu verhalten. ( ) Deanna Troi Als Deanna Troi ihre betazoiden Fähigkeiten durch zweidimensionale Mikrolebewesen verliert, hilft Guinan ihr, ihr Selbstvertrauen wiederzufinden. Troi will ihren Job als Schiffscounselor aufgeben, weil sie nun nicht mehr imstande sei, die Situation ihrer Patienten zu verstehen. Guinan behauptet darauf, dass sie sich selbst als neuer Counselor bewerben wolle, woraufhin Troi merkt, dass das nicht die Wahrheit war, auch ohne Betazoidenfähigkeiten. Auf diese Weise bringt Guinan Troi neues Selbstvertrauen. ( ) Beverly Crusher thumb|left|Guinan und Beverly in ihrem ersten Gespräch. thumb|Guinan hört Crusher zu Nachdem Doktor Crusher nach einer einjährigen Abwesenheit wieder vom Medizinischen Corps der Sternenflotte zurückkehrt, ist sie zunächst beunruhigt, was ihren Sohn anbelangt. Ihr fehlt die Bindung zu ihm, da er sich in dieser Zeit sehr verändert hat, hat aber auch Angst, dass er sich nicht wie andere Jugendliche entwickelt. Sie spricht schließlich mit Guinan, die sie beruhigt, dass sich Wesley nicht in seiner Arbeit verliere. Beide beobachten, wie sich Wesley mit anderen Jugendlichen unterhält, was Doktor Crusher erleichtert aufatmen lässt. ( ) Sie ermuntert Beverly Crusher durch eine kleine Lüge, indem sie sich als Tennisspielerin ausgibt, einen Fall aufzuklären, von dem der Doktor abgezogen worden ist. Als Dank schenkt Crusher ihr einen besseren Tennisschläger, der durch seine spezielle Konstruktion dafür sorgen sollte, dass sie sich keinen Tennisarm mehr zuzieht. ( ) Wesley Crusher Als Beverly 2365 für ein Jahr das Schiff verlässt, findet Wesley bei ihr Rat, woraufhin er Picard darum bittet, auf der Enterprise bleiben zu dürfen. ( ) Sie und Riker wollen Wesley auch von einer Beziehung mit Salia abhalten. ( ) Tasha Yar In einer alternativen Zeitlinie sagt sie Tasha Yar, dass sie tot sei und nicht auf der Enterprise sein dürfe. Ihr Tod sei zudem sinnlos, weshalb sich Yar auch entschließt zu gehen. Picard ist deshalb sehr aufgeregt, und fragt Yar, ob Guinan es ihr gesagt habe. Guinan hat es ihr nicht sagen wollen, aber Yar habe sie gefragt. Als Yar zurückgekehrt, bittet sie Geordi ihr etwas über Yar zu erzählen. Sie ist ihr aber nie persönlich in der normalen Zeitlinie begegnet. ( ) William Riker Als Picard assimiliert wird, sagte sie Riker, dass viele Besatzungsmitglieder Angst davor hätten, zu sterben, und deshalb daraufhin arbeiten würden, da man glaubte, den Tag nicht zu überleben. ( ) Bei Picards Zeitreise ins Jahr 1893 will er von ihr, dass sie ihm sagt, was in der Höhle geschehen sei. Sie weigert sich jedoch, da Geschichte sich selbst erfüllen muss. ( ) Tolian Soran Tolian Soran ist ebenfalls El-Aurianer und gehört wie Guinan auch zu den von der im Nexusband gefangeneen Lakul geretteten Personen. Anders als sie will er jedoch unbedingt in den Nexus zurück. Als man ihn einige Jahrzehnte später aus dem verwüsteten Amargosa-Observatorium rettet, unterhält er sich mit Picard im Zehn Vorne über seine Forschung und wie wichtig sie ihm sei. Als er Guinan im Anschluss sieht, die im Zehn Vorne arbeitet, verlässt er es schleunigst. Guinan spürt seine Anwesenheit und erwähnt später gegenüber Picard, dass sie lange nichts mehr von Soran gehört habe. ( ) Verschiedenes Ihr Quartier ist auf Deck 8, Raum 3150. Abends macht sie immer viele Kerzen an und hat viele exotische Kissen. Hier empfängt sie Picard, als er von ihr Informationen über den Nexus benötigt. ( ; ) Ihr Büro ist auf Deck 10, direkt vor Zehn Vorne. Von dort aus erkennt sie die Borg und gibt Picard die Empfehlung, schnellstens zu verschwinden. In diesem Büro hat Guinan einen Schreibtisch und einen Bildschirm, der direkt mit der Brücke verbunden ist. Dazu hängen noch einige kleine Teppichmuster an der Wand. Guinan und Q Die letzte Begegnung zwischen Q und Guinan liegt zwei Jahrhunderte zurück, als sie sich wieder auf der Enterprise begegnen. Diese Begegnung findet schon vor Guinans Ausflug in den Nexus statt und bei ihrer Begegnung auf der Enterprise scheinen sich beide tief zu verabscheuen. Zweite Begegnung thumb||Guinan verteidigt sich gegen Q thumb|Q verteidigt sich gegen Guinan Q hat gerade Captain Picard entführt und auf die Enterprise gebracht, da er aus dem Q-Kontinuum verbannt worden ist. Nun ist er auf der Suche nach einer neuen Heimat und da Picard und seine Crew die einzigen in der Galaxis sind, die er annähernd als Freunde bezeichnen könnte, wolle er ein Mitglied der Crew werden. Gerade als er und Picard im leeren Zehn Vorne angelangt sind, kommt eine wütende Guinan hinter der Theke hervor. Q ist sehr erstaunt, dass sich Guinan nun auf der Enterprise befindet, zudem ist er überrascht, dass sie sich nun Guinan nennt, er hat sie nur unter einem anderen Namen gekannt. Hier beschreibt er sie als einen „Bösen Geist“, in dessen Nähe immer nur Unglücke geschähen. Guinan hat Q schon gespürt, als er Picard von der Enterprise wegbracht hat, allerdings nur als eine „Vorahnung“, die sie manchmal hat. Als Q Picard fragt, ob er Guinan vom Schiff „befördern“ soll und noch auf Picards Antwort wartet und er eine Angriffsgeste mit der Hand macht, verteidigt sich Guinan mit einer sehr ähnlichen Handstellung. Riker und Worf kommen auch noch hinzu. Während Worf auf Anraten Picards das Zehn Vorne verlässt, bleibt Riker. Riker und die anderen sind überrascht, dass beide sich kennen würden, im Vergleich beschreibt sie andere Q als äußerst respektabel. Picard setzt sich an die Theke und fragt sich, wie Q denn nun auf der Enterprise beginnen würde, doch bei Qs Vorschlag, auf seine Kräfte zu verzichten, schnaubt Guinan nur verächtlich. Q weist darauf hin, dass man ihn benötigen würde, wenn man in neue unbekannte Regionen vorstoßen würde; die Enterprise würde auf neue unbekannte Feinde treffen, die weitaus mächtiger seien als die "erbärmlichen" Gegner, auf die man bis jetzt getroffen sei, wie die Romulaner oder die Klingonen. Sie wären nicht vorbereitet. Darauf erwidert Picard gelassen, dass man nicht auf etwas vorbereitet sein könne, was man nicht kenne. Nun spricht Q vertrauter mit Guinan, er sagt zu ihr, dass sie nicht wissen, was sie erwarte, woraufhin Guinan jedoch nur erwidert, dass sie sich anpassen würden und fähig zu lernen seien. Schließlich transportiert Q die Enterprise in den Delta-Quadranten, was zum Erstkontakt mit den Borg führt. Guinan versucht noch, ihn aufzuhalten, muss sich jedoch geschlagen geben und tut nichts. Dritte Begegnung thumb|Ja, auch die Mächtigen stürzen Da Q wegen seines endlosen Anstiftens zum Unfrieden und durch das Wirken von Q seine Kräfte verliert, gelangt er zum vierten Mal auf die Enterprise. In einer Art „Mittagspause“ sitzen er und Data im Zehn Vorne, Q bestellt zehn Becher Schokoladeneis, da er sehr großen Hunger habe und sehr schlecht gelaunt sei. Außerdem habe er noch nie vorher gegessen. Während beide auf ihr Essen warten, kommt Guinan ins Zehn Vorne. Sie hat von seinem Kräfteverlust gehört. Da sie immer noch bezweifelt, dass es sich bei Q wirklich nun um einen Menschen handelt, sticht Guinan ihn mit einer Gabel in die Hand. Q wird daraufhin böse und bezeichnet sie als eine widerwärtige Kreatur und wiederholt damit seine Meinung über sie. Guinan drehte nun den Spieß um und hält ihm einen Vortrag über seine Taten: Er quält Millionen von Spezies einfach zum Spaß und erfreut sich an ihrem Leid, woraufhin Q sarkastisch erwidert, dass er ab sofort nur noch als Missionar arbeiten würde. Data, der nicht in der Lage ist, Humor zu verstehen, hält das für einen sehr löblichen Vorsatz. Guinan sagte nun lächelnd, dass er von Data viel lernen könnte. Schließlich greifen die Calamarain an und verletzen Q. Selbst als er schreiend auf dem Boden liegt, hat Guinan keinerlei Mitleid mit ihm, und sagt nur, dass auch die Mächtigen stürzen. Sie kann Q nun zeigen, dass er ohne seine Kräfte wie eine Wanze zerquetscht werden könnte. ( ) Guinan und die Borg thumb|Die Borg Die Borg greifen etwa im 23. Jahrhundert die Heimatwelt der El-Aurianer an. Sie selbst erlebt den Angriff zwar nicht mit, befindet sich aber dennoch unter den über 300 Flüchtlingen, die sich 2293 an Bord der [[SS Lakul|SS Lakul]] befinden. Sie zählt auch zu den 47 Überlebenden, die von der Enterprise-B gerettet werden. Laut ihr sind die Borg in ihr Sonnensystem eingedrungen, haben ganze Städte zerstört und ihr Volk in die gesamte Galaxis getrieben. Nach ihr tun die Borg nie etwas übereilt und greifen gemeinsam an; ein Einzelner würde nie etwas wagen und niemand kann mit den Borg reden. Sie weiß einiges über die Borg und erwähnt, dass sie vermutlich schon seit Millionen von Jahren existieren – auch, dass die Assimilation fast endgültig ist. Als die Enterprise durch Q in den Delta-Quadranten geschleudert wird, warnt sie Picard davor, dort zu bleiben und meint, dass man sich so schnell wie nur möglich wieder auf den Heimweg machen sollte. Deshalb ist sie auch schockiert, als Riker mit einem Außenteam auf den Borg-Kubus gehen will, jedoch tut er es trotzdem. ( ) Als Picard von den Borg ein Jahr später assimiliert und in Locutus umgewandelt wird, gibt sie Riker den Rat, sich geistig von ihm zu lösen, damit die Borg nicht mehr seine Handlung vorhersehen können. ( ) Hugh thumb|Guinan ist bei Hugh Als Guinan sich von La Forge dazu überreden lässt, Hugh zu besuchen, macht sie ihn für die Vernichtung ihrer Heimat verantwortlich, und dass es nur noch wenige von ihrer Spezies gebe. Als er ihr lediglich sagt, dass Widerstand zwecklos sei, entgegnet sie ihm, dass er es eben nicht sei. Schließlich habe sich ihr Volk ihnen widersetzt, als die Borg gekommen sind, und überlebt, wenngleich sie jetzt in der gesamten Galaxie verstreut sind. Hugh begreift dies und meint schließlich, dass sie beide etwas gemeinsam hätten, da sie allein wären und keine Heimat hätten. Nach diesem Gespräch geht Guinan zu Picard und fordert ihn auf mit Hugh zu reden und ihm direkt in die Augen zu blicken, wenn er die Borg mit Hugh vernichten will. ( ) Guinan und der Nexus thumb|Guinan und Picard im Nexus. Als die Lakul in einem Energieband festsitzt, wird Guinan von der Enterprise (NCC-1701-B) gerettet. Da sie aber im Begriff ist, in den Nexus hinüberzuwechseln, hinterlässt sie dort einen Teil ihrer selbst, ein Echo, das Captain Picard 2371 in seiner Version des Nexus aufsucht und ihn daran erinnert, Soran aufzuhalten. Sie beschreibt den Nexus, als wäre man im „Innern des Glücks, in das man sich einwickelt wie in eine Bettdecke; als ob das Glück etwas Greifbares wäre“. Sie hätte alles getan, um wieder zurückzukommen. Als ihr jedoch klar geworden ist, dass dies unmöglich sei, habe sie gelernt damit zu leben. Zu Picard sagt sie, dass, wenn er je in den Nexus kommen würde, er ihn nie wieder verlassen würde wollen. Alles würde für ihn sinnlos erscheinen. Die Erde, sie oder die Enterprise. Allerdings handelt Picard entgegen dieser Behauptung, da er den Nexus verlässt, nachdem Guinan ihn daran erinnert, dass es etwas Wichtigeres gebe. Da Soran noch davon besessen ist, beschreibt sie ihn als sehr gefährlichen Mann. ( ) Guinan und die Zeit thumb|Die Anomalie Mehrmals ist Guinan in Zeitanomalien involviert. Sie ist dazu in der Lage, Veränderungen der Zeitlinie wahrzunehmen, meist aber nur unbewusst. Nach eigenen Aussagen, „fühlt“ und „weiß“ sie, dass etwas nicht stimmt oder nicht stimmen kann. ( ) Data vermutet, dass es mit ihrer Spezies zusammenhängt. Sie verfügt über keine direkten Erinnerungen an solche Ereignisse, weiß jedoch, dass zum Beispiel Picard Tasha Yar in die Vergangenheit geschickt hat. ( ) Chronologie [[Datei:Guinan San Francisco Register.jpg|thumb|Guinan im San Francisco Register 1893]] ; unbekannt: Guinan wird geboren. ; 1893: Guinan versteckt sich auf der Erde. ; 2170er: Erste Begegnung mit Q unter einem anderen Namen. ; 2293: Flucht vor den Borg. Guinan wird in den Nexus gezogen. ; 2365: Guinan kommt auf die Enterprise. Erste Begegnung mit Q an Bord der Enterprise. ; 2366: Zweite Begegnung mit Q, als dessen Kräfte entzogen werden. ; 2367: Guinan hält im Zehn Vorne einen Mob mit ihrem Disruptorgewehr auf. ; 2368: Guinan begegnet der Drohne Hugh. ; 2369: Guinan wird in ein Kind verwandelt. ; 2371: Guinan kommt nach einem Jahr auf Forcas III zurück auf die Enterprise-D. Stürzt mit dem Schiff auf Veridian III ab. ; 2379: Guinan wird auf die Hochzeit von Riker und Troi eingeladen und ist bei der Feier zugegen. Datei:Guinan 1893.jpg|1893 Datei:Guinan 2293.jpg|2293 Datei:Guinan 2365.jpg|2365 Datei:Guinan 2366.jpg|2366 Datei:Guinan 2367.jpg|2367 Datei:Guinan 2368.jpg|2368 Datei:Guinan 2369.jpg|2369 Datei:Guinan 2371.jpg|2371 Datei:Guinan 2379.jpg|2379 Zitate ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) Hintergrundinformationen Auftritte * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} * }} Schauspieler und Synchronsprecher thumb|Regina Lemnitz als Guinan thumb|Marianne Groß als Guinan Guinan wurde auf ausdrücklichen Wunsch von Whoopi Goldberg erschaffen, die sich engagierte, eine Rolle in zu bekommen, was ihr in der zweiten Staffel zuerst in gelang. Die kindliche Version von Guinan wurde in von Isis Carmen Jones gespielt. Folgende Synchronsprecherinnen liehen Ihr ihre Stimme: * Regina Lemnitz (bis einschließlich und in den Filmen und ), * Marianne Groß (ab ), * Sarah Riedel (als Kind in ). Wissenswertes Sie taucht in der gesamten siebten Staffel nicht auf, in kehrte sie wieder von Forcas III zurück, weshalb man davon ausgehen kann, dass sie das Jahr 2370 auf Forcas III verbrachte. Für ihre Gastauftritte als Guinan hielt sie sich meistens nur einen Tag am Set auf, außer bei Episoden wie , hier musste sie zwei Tage lang drehen. Guinan hat keine Augenbrauen. Martus Mazur aus sollte ein Sohn von Guinan sein. Deshalb sollte Guinan auch in der Episode auftauchen, jedoch musste Whoopi Goldberg absagen. Ronald D. Moore ließ Guinan nicht in auftauchen, weil sie kein Teil der Storyline war. Die Quartier-Szene in ist eine der wenigen Szenen, in denen Guinan keinen Hut trägt. Auch nach dem Fechten mit Picard in der Episode sieht man sie ohne Hut. Es ist nicht klar, ob Guinan der Vor- oder der Nachname ist. Clemens sagte in der Vergangenheit Madame Guinan zu ihr, Picard redete sie jedoch nur mit Guinan an. Soran hingegen hat einen Nachnamen, Guinans wurde jedoch nie genannt. Apokryphes Im Roman „Vendetta“ von Peter David hat Guinan eine Schwester, die Delcara heißt. Im Roman „Die galaktische Barriere“ von Greg Cox, erwähnt Picard Guinan, worauf Qs Ehefrau wütend zusammenfährt und Picard auffordert, diesen Namen nicht zu nennen. Aus dieser Reaktion kann man schließen, dass sie es mit dem ganzen Kontinuum zu tun hatte. Und diese Begegnung war vermutlich nicht sehr erfreulich für das Kontinuum. Außerdem lebte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf der Erde. In „Q²“ hat Q Trelane vor Guinan gewarnt, warum ist unbekannt. Auf Trelanes Frage, antwortete Guinan nur, dass er es nicht wissen will. Später bekommt sie, als sie Trelane Wasser über den Kopf schüttet, keinen Tropfen ab, Trelane und die anderen hingegen werden nass. Außerdem erleidet sie eine Art Anfälle, als die Paralalleluniversen miteinander verschmelzen. Externe Links * * Guinan - Datenbankeintrag auf StarTrek.com ca:Guinan Guinan en:Guinan es:Guinan fr:Guinan it:Guinan nl:Guinan pt:Guinan ro:Guinan